DTR
by m0nica
Summary: Cameron is heartbroken when he thinks Kirsten is seeing someone else as well.


Kirsten was changing out of the catsuit when she felt strong arms snake around her waist.

"You can't be in here, Cameron" she smiled.

He whispered in her ear in between neck kisses, "I just came in to help you." His breath tickled her ear.

"I think I can handle it" she laughed, peeling the jumpsuit off her shoulders. Cameron guided it down off her arms, pulling the sleeves gently with his hands. Kirsten held it up above her chest and instructed Cameron to leave.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" he teased, resting his hand on her hip and pulling her closer.

She took a step towards him so their bodies were pressed together. Slowly, she started to tug her suit down, "Are you gonna help me or what?" Cameron grinned mischievously before leaning into her, kissing her gently. She was eager to deepen the kiss just as Cameron was eager to help her out of her outfit. He pulled it down slowly, letting his fingers linger on the freshly exposed skin. He stopped at her waist, moving his kisses down her jaw and neck. His hands traced the curve of her breasts, eliciting a soft moan as he tugged at her nipples. He smiled into her lips. He grabbed at her butt, but moved his hands as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Easy, tiger" he grinned, "We don't have time."

"Yes we do" Kirsten murmured, barely taking her lips off his as she she spoke.

"How would you know?" he teased.

She responded by kissing him and continuing to unbutton his shirt. He tried to help her, but she pushed his hands away. Instead he twirled his hands into her pony tail. She pushed his shirt off his body, tracing his scar with her finger tips. She dragged her fingers down to his pants, lightly palming him through his jeans. He groaned quietly, trying his best to keep the noise from the rest of the lab. She then unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down, crouching to the floor herself. She looked him in the eye as she pulled his boxers to his ankles. She grabbed him with both her hands and smiled knowing how crazy she was making him. She made sure they were making direct contact as she licked the tip. He threw his head back and moaned her name as she took him inside her mouth, bobbing ever so slowly. He kept his fingers in her pony tail until she stood back up. In a flash, Cameron had picked her up and pressed her against her locker. He stared into her eyes for a moment before gently inserting himself, both of them gasping at the connection. She brought her lips to his, leaning her chest into his as he thrusted ever so slowly until she was begging for him to go faster.

They both got dressed as quickly as possible before walking hand and hand out the locker room.

"We're going to get caught if we keep doing this" Kirsten said.

Cameron frowned, "And why is that so bad again?"

"You know that people can't find out about us. We've discussed this."

"But, Cupcake, it's not like we'd lose our jobs. We're kind of indispensable here" He insisted, "I don't see the value in hiding this."

"I like to keep my affairs private, Cameron. You know that."

"Affair? That's what we're calling it?"

Kirsten scowled, "You know that's not what I meant." She dropped his hand and picked up her pace, speeding away from Cameron. He sighed and slowed down. This was the usual routine: pretending they weren't just together as they came in. This was what they had been doing ever since his heart started beating and his eyes fluttered open. Kirsten kissed him in front of the whole lab staff, blaming it on residual emotion later on. Every night that Camille was out Kirsten would sneak Cameron in or run off to his place. He would take her out or cook her dinner when Camille was out, and one time he even surprised her and picked her up from class with flowers. At work, they kept things as professional as possible. It wasn't hard for them to pretend they weren't an item being that everyone had always been able to see their romantic tension. They kept up their flirtatious banter they always had, but much to Cameron's dismay he couldn't tell anyone about their relationship. As much as he wanted to gush about her to Linus, brag about finally getting her to Fisher, and be relentlessly teased by Camille, she had forbidden it. He hinted about wanting to go public no less than a million times, but she wouldn't budge. She swore it would cause issues with work, but he knew that wasn't true. She always finished the argument with saying she just liked keeping her life private, and he did respect that no matter how much it sucked for him.

He ran after her as she headed toward the elevator.

"Stretch, wait up!" He called out. She spun around and looked at him, arms crossed and raising an eyebrow.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked, assuming she would agree. He had already made reservations.

"I can't actually. I have plans" she stated, turning around and facing the elevator again.

Cameron was dumbfounded. She knew that Linus and Camille were going to a movie and he couldn't really think of anyone else Kirsten would have plans with besides them or him. He couldn't name a single other person she would be going out on a Friday night with. They always went out on Fridays.

Kirsten could feel him staring at her back. Nervously, he stammered, "With who?"

"Fisher. We're getting drinks."

"What? Why?" Cameron was honestly shocked.

"Because he asked me to go with him." she stated matter-of-factly. She was confused as to why he was acting so weird.

"The last time you went out with Fisher he got shot. I'm surprised he tried again" Cameron joked, trying to bury his jealousy. He was appalled that Fisher asked her out, and even more appalled that Kirsten said yes. He felt it was safe to assume that they were exclusive, even though they had never really defined that. He had never explicitly told her how he felt and neither had she, but he knew she knew and was pretty confident she felt the same way. At least he was until he watched her walk into the elevator and wave goodbye, heading up stairs to meet with Fisher for their date.

He felt stupid. Like really, really stupid. He had seriously thought that she was just as in love as he was. He knew that was a long shot, but he at least thought what they had going on was exclusive. Cameron walked back over to his desk and sulked for a little while before getting himself up and heading to the elevator, deciding to go sulk in the privacy of his apartment. He was almost to his car when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Cameron?" Camille asked.

He kept his eyes on the ground when he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

She wasn't buying it, but he didn't really care enough to put up a convincing front. Instead he just kept looking at the ground and she kept gently rubbing his back. He looked up at the sound of a car driving by, which he immediately recognized as Fisher's. Involuntarily, he let out an audible sigh.

"Was that Kirsten in his car?" Camille was just as surprised as he had been, but not quite as devastated.

"Uh, yeah. He asked her out for drinks."

"Again? That didn't work out so well last time" Cameron laughed at how his mind went to the same place. The shock had subsided and made way for the heartbreak. How could he had not seen this coming!? They had a flirty banner, albeit not one like his and Kirsten's, but one all the same. He called him daily and he always answered, just like when he called and she dropped everything to pick up. He had asked her out before and swore it was just business, but now Cameron was starting to think that was a lie. Even if Kirsten didn't have feelings for Fisher, which he had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't, this still indicated that he had dramatically overestimated Kirsten's feelings for himself. He felt so stupid for thinking that he really had her all to himself. It clicked in his mind that this was why she wanted to keep their 'relationship' a secret. She probably found this to be a casual, open fling so telling people about it would render pointless. While he was sitting there and allowing himself to fall even more deeply in love with her, she didn't even think he'd care if she went out with someone else, and not just anyone: someone else from the lab. She didn't even try to hide it from him.

Camille opened the passenger seat door and climbed in. Cameron tilted his head at her, and she smiled and insisted he needed a drink, too. Knowing that arguing with Camille would be fruitless, he hopped in and drove off to his favorite local bar. He nailed the perfect parallel parking job, which was a rarity for him, before hopping out of his convertible and onto the sidewalk. Camille went the more lady-like route and bothered to open her door, linking her arm in Cameron's and walking the block to the bar. They snagged two bar stools and Camille ordered a round of shots before Cameron could even open his mouth to order. They both knocked them back immediately.

"Didn't you have plans with Linus today?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, we did" Camille grimaced.

"You didn't have to bail on him for me." Now Cameron felt sort of guilty.

"Oh no I didn't, he forgot that he had dinner plans with his parents tonight."

"You didn't get the invite this time?"

Camille laughed, "Last time he said I was hogging them." Cameron smiled and nodded, asking the bartender for another round. He knocked that one back too, making a disgusted face as it burned his throat. Camille giggled at him and spun her around in her bar stool and gagged as she met the gaze of Kirsten, who was sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

"Hey Cameron? I'm gonna close out the tab. I should probably be heading out" Camille insisted, tossing money on the table and standing up.

"We just got here?" Cameron said, half asking. He turned around to see what she was staring at and his jaw dropped. Kirsten and Fisher were sitting across from each other and their waitress was picking up their plates. Cameron's heart sank. They weren't just getting drinks. They were getting dinner, and to Cameron that was a whole different level. Fisher looked around his shoulder at him, clearly not pleased. Cameron gave him a half wave and rushed out the door, Camille right on his tail.

"Are you alright?" She knew the answer.

"Yeah, of course. I just… I didn't know."

"I don't think it's what it looks like. I mean, I asked her and she said there was nothing going on." Little did she know that's what Kirsten had been saying about her and Cameron since he was revived. He always thought she was lying when she was saying that, but maybe she really didn't think what they had was anything of substance.

"I don't know. I just kinda thought we were…" he trailed off, realizing she would murder him if he said anything else.

Luckily, Camille didn't pry. She just rubbed his shoulder again, "Drive back to my place. I have liquor there. You can crash there."

"Yeah, well, Kirsten'll probably be spending the night at Fisher's anyway. At least I won't have to crash on the couch"

Camille laughed, "We do have a guest room."

As soon as Cameron walked in the door he went and rifled through the liquor cabinet. Him and Camille blasted loud music and danced around, each with a bottle in hand. Camille went into details not only about her sex life, but also her romantic endeavors with Linus. She told him all about the dinner with his parents and the beautiful ring. He gained a little bit of a soft spot for his friend after hearing that. He could tell she was really happy with him, and as much as he longed for that with Kirsten, he was really happy for his two amigos.

After that everything was kind of a blur. Cameron was woken up at God know's what time by the sound of the front door.

"Cameron? What are you doing here?" Kirsten was glaring at him. She was not happy.

"Of course" Fisher groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your date, Stretch. I'll be on my way" he stumbled little bit, before Kirsten ran over to him and sat him back down on the couch.

She called out for Camille, who called back from the bathroom. Kirsten groaned and ran on over to her, leaving Cameron and Fisher alone. Feeling the effects of the liquid courage, Cameron put all his focus into a scowl at Fisher. He puffed up his chest, doing his very best to look even the slightest bit intimidating. Fisher just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"How long has this thing with Kirsten been going on?" Cameron was slurring his words.

"Excuse me?"

"It's so obvious that you're into her. I'm not blind, Quincy"

Fisher laughed at that one. "It's obvious how _I_ feel about her? Ha, okay, Nerdkin."

He wasn't really sure at what point Kirsten came back in the room, but she was back now, "Cameron!"

"It's fine, Cupcake. I get it" Cameron was wobbling again so he rested his back on the wall.

"What are you talking about, Cameron?" Kirsten was incredibly frustrated.

"You and Fisher over here. It's fine. I'm happy for you," he paused, "I just thought we were something that we clearly aren't.

"It's not like that, Cameron" Kirsten insisted.

"Please don't spare my feelings. I'm fine, love" he looked up at Fisher and then back at Kirsten, "You're probably better off."

He started to walk to the door, but Fisher grabbed him and turned him around, "You're not driving, kid." He didn't argue.

"What is going on Cameron?" Kirsten softened her voice.

"You went on a date with another guy. Another guy from work even. I just thought that we were… well that we weren't seeing other people, too" Cameron muttered. Fisher raised his eyebrow, clearly intrigued.

"We weren't on a date!" Kirsten cried.

"It's okay, Princess. I get it. I'm no Liam, I'm no Fisher. I was stupid for even thinking that you could ever…" he trailed off.

"Could ever what?" Kirsten stepped closer to him.

"Fall in love with the nerdy neuroscientist who hasn't stopped thinking about you since the moment he laid eyes on you" Cameron blurted. Fisher took a look at his phone and slipped out the front door. Cameron had forgotten he was even there. Kirsten just continued to stare at him speechless.

"Whatever. I'll call a cab" Cameron mumbled, slamming the door behind him. Kirsten didn't chase after him like he was hoping she would, but why would she? She would already be over it.

The next morning Cameron woke up with a throbbing headache. He was passed out on the couch, all his apartment lights left on, burning his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, taking a moment to try to remember the events of last night. He was praying that what he thought he remembered didn't really happen. He heard a door shut and whipped his head around. Kirsten was standing outside his bedroom door carrying a large duffel bag.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered, gliding towards the exit.

"Wait!" Cameron called after her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just packing my stuff" she was having a hard time looking into his eyes. He looked like he was in agony.

"What? Why?" he slowly got off the couch and walked towards her.

"I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"Kirsten.." he pleaded, putting his hand on the handle of her bag, "Don't."

Kirsten pulled the bag out of Cameron's grasp. She couldn't let him talk her out of this. This was right. He put his hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry. Whatever I did wrong, I'm so sorry." He was getting misty eyed. She didn't think she could handle seeing him cry, especially not over her.

"You didn't do anything, Cameron. I just… we can't do this."

"So we're over?" Cameron was doing his best to hide his heartbreak, but his eyes were watering and his voice was shaky.

"I figured" she shrugged.

"Kirsten, don't go. It was just a fight. I'm sorry! I just misunderstood what was happening. I'm so, so sorry" he stepped closer to her, but she stepped back.

"Don't be sorry. I just need to go."

"Please don't" Cameron was desperately trying to get her to stay, but what could he do? She wasn't in love with him. There was nothing he could do about it. She wanted to go.

Kirsten sighed, "I'll still see you at work, Cameron."

"So that's all we're gonna be? Coworkers?" Cameron was falling apart, "Is that all I ever was to you?"

Kirsten winced. She knew she was bad with affection and understanding how she feels, but she thought he knew she loved him. She thought they were dating. She thought he was happy, because she certainly was.

"I need to go." Kirsten didn't want him to see her cry, but it was too late.

"Wait, no!" Cameron grabbed her hand, "Kirsten, it's fine. I was overreacting. I was just mad and drunk and…. I'm sorry. If we aren't exclusive I'll be okay, but… I just really need you in my life. Stay."

"It's one bag, Cameron. I didn't even live here" Kirsten scoffed.

"But its symbolic isn't it? Doesn't this mean that you never plan on staying over again? That you won't need to keep clothes and your toothbrush here because you won't be coming back?"

"Isn't that what happens when people break up, Cameron?" Kirsten snapped.

Cameron opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He stared at her for a moment, trying his best to read her. She seemed genuinely upset, so he softened his voice, "To be broken up we would've had to have been together, Kirsten."

"I thought we were" Kirsten sniffled. The tears were falling now.

Cameron wiped her tear away with his thumb and whispered, "Please don't cry."

"I'm so confused" Kirsten sobbed, "I don't know what's happening."

Cameron put his arm around her and guided her to the couch, "Just talk to me, Stretch. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Cameron!" she jumped up, moving his arm off her. She turned to him, looking absolutely furious, "I don't understand what your problem is!"

" _My_ problem?"

"You broke up with me completely out of the blue right after you told me that you loved me! Who does that?" Kirsten was livid. He had never seen anything like it.

"Apparently we weren't even together, Kirsten! Ask anyone! We're 'just coworkers'!"

"Why would you say that!?" Kirsten was trembling she was so mad.

"You went on a date with another guy, Kirsten!" Cameron yelled right back, "Is that we couldn't tell anyone about us? So Fisher wouldn't know?"

"It wasn't a date, idiot!" Kirsten cried, "We were talking about Ed! The only person I wanted was you!"

Cameron was taken aback. He was so stupid. He reached her hand out to touch her, whispering, "Kirsten, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry" but she jumped back and hissed, "Don't worry. I'm already over it" and slamming the apartment door behind her. He wanted to run after her, but he figured she didn't want him to anymore. He blew it.

Cameron sat at his desk the next morning, doing his best to avoid sulking. Linus and Camille could tell he was upset, but he did a pretty good job of hiding the extent of his heartache. When Kirsten walked into the office, he couldn't help but look up at her. She walked right over to him, "Is the sample ready?"

"Uh… yeah it is" he muttered.

"Great. I'll go get changed."

Cameron stayed in his chair for a moment, but jumped right back up. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed her back. He ran into the locker room and locked the door behind him, which in retrospect he should've done the last time they were alone in there.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Are you really over me?" he blurted.

"What?"

"Are you still in love with me?"

"You aren't supposed to be in here."

"Are you, Kirsten? Just tell me the truth."

"It doesn't matter, Cameron."

"There is nothing that matters more, Kirsten! Don't spare my feelings. I need to know if I really fucked this up for good."

"Cameron…"

"If you're over me then fine I'll walk out of here and we will go back and just be colleagues and I'll regret how I acted the other night forever, but if there's even a chance I'll ever get you back I'm not giving up."

She looked up at him and started to tear up.

"I love you, Kirsten. I know I should've told you that months ago, but my God I love you so much. And I don't think I'm ever going to stop."

She lunged towards for him in a searing kiss. She cupped his face and pressed herself completely into his body. He enveloped her in his arms, hugger her as tight as he could. He never wanted to let her go. Her hands moved to his hair and his moved to her face. She was kissing him desperately, letting out every ounce of love she had for him into one single kiss.

Kirsten pulled away just an inch and whispered, "I just didn't want to jinx it."

Cameron moved his kisses to her neck, refusing to lose contact. Kirsten muttered, "I still love you, Cameron. I didn't want anyone to know about us because I thought we would be ruined. Everything is easier when it's just you and me"

He was too busy nibbling on her ear to answer.

"I love you, Cameron. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay, my love" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"It's not okay, Cameron. I was so cruel."

"And I was being an insecure and jealous jerk" he whispered, "Forgive me."

"I do" Kirsten gasped as he sucked on the sweet spot on her neck.

"Never leave me again, okay?" Cameron whispered.

"Never." Kirsten confirmed, getting to work on his shirt buttons.

Once the couple were dressed again, they walked hand and hand into the lab. This time, Kirsten didn't let go. In front of everyone, she kissed him gently, and told him she loved him loud enough for everyone to hear.


End file.
